Family Don't Mean Blood
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: Dean and Cas have been through hell together and yet still comeback to each other. Even with the trials that test their bond, they always overcome... Now they have a new trial that tests their relationship: a tiny baby that needs a family. A fluffy Destiel story with the struggles of becoming parents with the life they lead. Destiel! R&R! Enjoy! Epilogue out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another Destiel story! I've been searching the web for every story that had Destiel adopting a child, and I got to be honest, I haven't found as many as I thought. So I figured why not write one? It will be short and sweet, about 3 chapters with an epilogue! Also, this story will feature Charlie, because we all love her and miss her! It's also from the P.O.V of Dean and Cas, which is something I don't see to often, which is why I decided to do it!**

 **If you know of any fics about Destiel adopting a child, please let me know, I'd love to read them! Thanks and enjoy!**

 **R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dean's P.O.V**

I pushed open the door to the bunker, my arms shaking weakly. My eyelids threatened to shut as exhaustion overwhelmed my body. I closed the door softly, not wanting to wake the household.

Tugging off my snow covered jacket and tossing down my dufflel, I crept through the house. I rubbed my numb hands over my face, trying to keep from collapsing. Without a seconds hesitation and I opened my bedroom door, and kicked off my shoes. Snow chunks stuck to the bottom melted into puddles on the floors. I would hear it from Cas in the morning, but I didn't care.

I pulled off my jeans and replaced them with my blue sweat pants. I ran a hand through my frozen hair and sighed at my welcoming bed. The layers of blankets waiting for me. I glanced at the clock. 2:36.

In the mess of heavy blankets, was Cas. Curled up on his side of the bed, tangled among the warmth. He loved blankets, even in the summer he had to have at least two. He despised the cold, and I could understand why.

I left my clothes on the floor, and crawled in next to him. I shivered, only being a pair of pajama pants. I slid underneath the blankets, tugging them to my chin and settled into my pillow. I could see Cas's face in the faint glow from the night light in the bathroom. He looked peaceful, half his face covered by his mess of hair. The creases in his face relaxed. I threw an arm around his torso, pulling myself closer.

I had been gone for over a week. And man, was it good to be home. I had been out on a hunting trip, just the normal vampire problem, nothing I couldn't handle. Sam had stayed behind, as he was still recovering from a nasty case of the flu. Cas too stayed... although I wasn't exactly sure why. He had been distant the last few weeks, like he had something on his mind. But he wouldn't tell me what was up. Every time I brought his mood up, he'd snap back and hurry off. And while I was worried -like any partner would be- I had decided that he would tell me in time.

I kicked out my leg, getting comfortable, my body slipping away into unconscious when I heard him stir.

"Mmm... Dean?" His voice was a gruff whisper.

"Yeah. It's me." I answered back. He scooted closer, sliding down so his head could be tucked under my chin. He loved the warmth of being in my arms. He didn't outwardly say it, but I could see it in his eyes and the way his breathing became so relaxed. And while I was more of an action man (if I do say so myself,) there was nothing like curling up with Cas. It was something no word could describe. So yeah... call it a chick moment. I gave up on giving a fuck a long time ago, because god dammit, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. Hell, I loved it.

... just... don't tell Sam.

He snaked an arm around my waist and took a deep breath. I breathed in his scent -cinnamon, for some odd reason- and kissed his wild hair. With that I slowly slipped away.

 **...**

Light blinded my dreary eyes, the day censored light becoming brighter with the morning sun. I moved closer to the left trying to find Cas's warm body. I rolled over, until my face met the cold floor with a loud smack! My legs hung in the air, entangled in the blankets. My cheek burned as I lifted myself off the ground with a scowl. What a way to start the day!

I threw on an AC/DC shirt and stumbled down to the kitchen. Sam was sitting on the counter eating a banana, half listening to the morning news, half in his own thoughts. His forehead dripped with sweat.

"Hey. Get your sweaty ass off my kitchen counter!" I grunted. Sam looked up and gave a half smile and snorted.

"Nice to see you too." I continued to glare at him until he slid off the counter. He tossed his banana peel in the trash and flipped through the morning paper.

"How was the hunt?" Sam didn't look up as he scanned the newspaper for coupons.

"Eh. Routine hunt." I answered with a shrug. It really was. Most hunts these days were. I ran a hand through my spiked hair staring at the fridge debating what to eat.

"Where's Cas? When I woke up he was gone." Sam looked up for a split second, but glanced everywhere but at me. I slowly closed the fridge and turned towards him. He shifted his gaze back to the paper. "Sam?" He gulped dryly, shifting his weight against the island uncomfortably. I crossed my arms, a prick of panic rising up my neck. Shit. Something was wrong, and the worst part was I couldn't figure out what it was. And the fact that Sam was in on it scared me. Cas only kept secrets, if he thought he was protecting me.

"Sam!" I demanded, my temper beginning to escalate. He sighed and slapped down the paper. He looked at me and gave me that ridiculous look of 'don't make me speak.' Well, tough shit! I needed to know what was up with my other half!

"Look, man... I can tell you where he is, but you need to talk to him. You need to hear it from him." Sam voice became soft. My eyes widened and fear began to cloud my thoughts.

"He's at Bentley Park." Sam nodded towards the door. Why the fuck was he at the park?! I rushed towards the door, sliding on my boots and coat. I didn't need to think twice, something was up and it scared me. As much as I didn't want to admit that to myself, their was no denying it. Suddenly, i felt as if I was going to lose him. As if we were dangling by a thread. I gulped and slammed the door behind me.

 **...**

I held my arms out for balance as the sidewalks were coated in a thin fresh powder. But the salt did nothing as it was too cold to melt. I entered Bentley Park, and was instantly hit with loud laughter and screams of thrill. I realized that it must have been a snow day for the schools, because every kid was out, building snowmen, sledding, and making snow angels.

I kept my head up, alert and ready for anything... accept approaching Cas. As much as I wanted to find him, I dreaded what was going to happen next. I mean my heart pounded through my chest and my stomach twisted with worry, but it would almost be better if I didn't hear words come out of his mouth... then... the most horrifying thought came to me.

What if he wanted to break up?

No! No, that wouldn't happen, right? I mean we weren't married, since I was technically dead. And Cas... he didn't exist in the eyes of the government. So we never officially married. He took my last name, since he didn't have one, and Bobby had thrown us a fake ceremony. It was just us saying vows and kissing by the fireplace, celebrated with pie and stolen fireworks after. I mean, we were happy together! I loved him, more than anything! And he felt the same... right? Oh god, now I felt sick. What if he had lost interest? What if he decided I was beneath him?

I was beneath him. I was broken. A piece of litter ready to be swept away by a rain storm. He was this intelligent, brave, and kind person who just happened to be an ex-angel, and all I was, was an alcoholic with a leather jacket. He deserved so much more. He deserved the world! And that's what scared me.

That's why I was so afraid to love him. Because almost everyone I've ever loved was gone. And I couldn't lose Cas.

There he was. Sitting on the far side of the park on a bench. His trench coat standing out in all the puffy jackets the kids wore. He sat still, watching the kids play a stoic expression plastered on his face. I could see a book resting in his lap, although I couldn't see the title. I crunched through the snow, my heart rate picking up with each step anxiously awaiting what he had to say. I came the pathway, paused... and sat down.

"Hi Cas." I spoke slowly, exhaling shakily -which the cold air made every evident as it hit my warm breath.- He hastily shoved his book under his coat. He didn't speak and refused to look at me, which hurt if I was being honest.

"...Dean." He answered back. Except it wasn't his usual gruff voice that made me smile... it sound like a harsh whisper.

"Sam told me where to find you." I stated plainly, hoping to get something out of him.

"I figured." Was his response. I wanted to smack him! He's been acting all weird for a month and this is how he speaks to me!?

"Cas... what's going on?" I almost demanded rather than questioned, my worry coming off as anger. He didn't speak for a moment, but took a deep breath. He looked conflicted. My heart skipped a beat.

"Do... do you love me?" I was dumbfounded by his question. What did he mean? Of course I did! My mind began to race to a thousand conclusions and all of them ending badly.

"Yes." I stated. I could barely huff out the one word.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?!" Panic had hit my voice hard making it come out as a squeak. I furrowed my brows trying to read Cas's face. It was blank however. I gulped, fearing the worst. Did he really think I didn't love him? Was I that unresponsive in our relationship? I couldn't lose him! No, I wouldn't let this happen! I tried to calm myself down, but my head was already dizzy. I waited impatiently for his mouth to open. And how badly I didn't want him to speak either. I just wanted to kiss him and say it was okay. That I loved him. I wanted him to say that he loved me and this was all just a big misunderstanding.

"When we said that we would be together, until death do us part. And that, even then we'd be together. Did you mean it?" His eyes pleaded for an answer. They were wet with threatening tears. His face softened, watching my expression change.

"Cas, of course I meant it! I... Cas? What's this ab-"

"I want to have a child."

 **...**

 **Castiel's P.O.V**

I didn't want to blurt it out. I really didn't. But I had been off in my own world for a month thinking about this. I mean, I so badly wanted to talk to Dean about this... but I was afraid. And every time he tried to bring up my scowl, I did everything I could to shove it all away. But the thought came rushing back. At first I thought it was just an idea, one that would pass by in a day or so.

But then it became a dream. Like I needed it. But who was I to judge my emotions. I was not very good at it. Understanding humans was hard enough, which gave me another problem. I could barely understand the difference between being too full, or the need to vomit. So naturally, I pushed the idea of having a child away.

I wouldn't be a good parent. I wouldn't know the first thing about it. They were completely unpredictable. The whole situation was unpredictable, -I know, I had looked up how adoption worked.-

But I knew Dean. He would be an amazing father. One that taught the kid to work hard, but have fun. To be kind and funny, but know when to be serious. I had no doubt in my mind that he would be the best father in the world. But I?... I was nothing but a man. I wasn't much help to anyone, and that's why I didn't talk to Dean.

I loved him. But I was afraid. I was nothing compared to him, and the thought of him leaving me was hidden in the back of my head the more I thought about this. Because he deserved so much more. So I had to make sure. I didn't even know if he wanted a kid. I knew he didn't want them to be dragged into the hunters life. Which caused a dilemma.

"...Dean?... say something." I fiddled with the edge of my trench coat, but careful not to look at Dean's face, his expression often said everything before he would even speak.

"...I..." Dean choked out. With all my strength I continued to look down.

"Cas? Is... Is this what you've been all... secretive about?" His voice was a hushed whisper with so much emotion behind it. I slowly began to lift my head with a slight nod. As soon as my eyes met his, my heart slammed against my rib cage. He must've caught how worked up about it I was.

He pulled his hands from his pockets and interlaced our fingers.

"Cas. You know you didn't need to keep this from me. I... You are my world Cas. And..." He gulped. I could tell he was nervous, like something was nagging at him. But not a pesky poke... like several stabs to the chest.

"I want that too." I lifted my head. My heart became to pump harder and my stomach got that weird floaty feeling that made me giddy. His words meant one thing though. His eyes told another.

Fear. He was afraid and I wasn't sure if I was going to get an explanation from him. I assumed he was afraid that he wasn't good enough. For me, for a kid. Not on my watch.

Dean sucked in a shaky breath and I could sense the 'but' coming.

"But... I. I'm not good with kids. I... there's just... I-I wouldn't, I can't. I just couldn't let them live our lives. We- I wouldn't be doing them any favor... I'd just be-" Oh I wanted to smack him! Talking like he was nothing again! I was going to shut him up.

I grasped his face in my hands. I stared at him, trying to catch his gaze.

"Don't you dare. Don't say that you are nothing. Because you're not! Not to Sam. Most certainly not to me, and not to any person part of this family." I watched the tears gather in his eyes and I could almost feel his pulse as it beat unhealthily fast.

"Cas... I." I shook my head. I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. His lip quivered slightly.

"You are not alone on this feeling. There is a lot to talk about. But please, can we talk about it?" I waited, searching for the answer in his emerald eyes. "For me?" I whispered. I know that would break him. It always did, and while I didn't want to play that card, it sometimes was the only thing to get through his thick head. The self hatred and trust issues had built a wall in his mind, and it took a lot to get through it. But I was his guardian. And he was the most important person in my life. And it was my job to make sure he wasn't that piece of litter. No. He was the light. The light that flickered even when all that surrounded was darkness.

He nodded.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Welcome to chapter two! Let's get right into it! I am sticking with the P.O.V just because i feel it is important to know how the characters are reacting. Let me know if for chapter 3, who want Sam and Charlie's P.O.V with possibly meeting the new family addition!**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dean's P.O.V**

 **11 Months Later...**

"No! I refuse to name a child Violet! It's not badass!"

"Well I find it quite pretty. How about Rose?"

"Cas! What's with the flowers? I refuse. The names beneath me!"

"Any name that's not Dean Jr. is beneath you!"

"Damn straight." I stomped my foot and scoffed in irritation. Cas slapped a hand over his face completely exasperated with me. I was being difficult, I knew that, but I was not naming my child after some delicate flower. No way! Like I said, it wasn't badass! He groaned, glancing at the mountain of baby name books scattered on the coffee table. -And I mean they were piling. He must've gotten every book in the library.- I folded my arms stubbornly.

I watched as he picked up another book. His eyes scanned the page furiously but rejecting each name he came across. His nose scrunched at the hideous ones, and shrugged on the ones that seemed to be compatible. On a white board, normally used for hunting research now had a list -a very short list I may add- of boy and girl names. The whole process was exhausting. Castiel and I were on the look out for a kid. So far... no such luck.

Since we couldn't go to an adoption agency -for the obvious reasons- we had asked our contacts to look out and see if they found a kid whose parents were dead... from monsters. Aweful I know, but it was the only way. And while I of course didn't wish any child to be taken from their parents as I had been, it was the only possible way to get a child in our position. Speaking of, I was still unsure about this. I mean the more we talked, the more I wanted a child. It was like a little dream that softened the nightmares. However, I knew how dreams ended in this life. But maybe... justness maybe things would start to look up, with the chance of adopting a kid.

However this was hard to come by. Normally, in these situations we'd drop the orphan at the hospital or a police station and make up some phony ass story, as a way to explain why the child was "momless." The chance of ever getting a kid this way was incredibly low, but we had hope.

And we had names... not very many however. Cas seemed to have read every parenting book, every name book, and every mom blog out there. He was trying. He was trying hard to get this all right.

"Dude. You've already read through that one." I pointed out. He slapped the book to the ground and stood up, pacing the floor.

"Ugh! Nothing seems to work! It's either too girly, or too common, or Dean Jr!" He scowled, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. Stomping back and forth, he eyed the short name list angrily. He paused, his knuckles clenched until they were white. Startled by this, I jumped from my seat and grabbed his wrists, trying to keep him from chucking another book, or punching the white board.

"Hey, Cas. I was just messing with you about Dean Jr. Look, the stress is getting to you. Let's take a break, Okay? We'll figure it out. We always do." I sucked in a hesitant breath, not exactly sure what to say. He looked at me and nodded, but bit down on his lip.

"Thank you Dean. I. I lost my head." I snorted, receiving a deserved glare from him. I let go of his hands, almost 90% sure he wasn't going to throw anything.

"Let's go over the list again?" Her sighed. Did he not just hear what I had said? It's like I was mute sometimes! I huffed in protest, but he again ignored me. I pursed my lips at him. Oh two could play that game! I thought of some snarky retort, but tried to let it go. It was no use. Arguing would only lead to him blowing up. And that was the last thing I needed right now. So I focused in on the names again. Here's what we had so far:

Boys: James. Will. Josh.

Girls: Adeline.

Cas scanned the board and grunted. He was silent as he ran a hand through his hair. It was already spiked up from doing this, but it only made it worse, tugging at it. I watched him sadly. I hated seeing him so torn up about this. He just wanted something to go right! So caught up in having every thing perfect! The name to him had to be more than perfect.

I wanted this too, but not like this! Not if it would cause Cas to go into this crazed stress. It was gnawing at him. The chewed up marker cap, caught in his grinding teeth. I wanted the name to be right too! Couldn't he see that? But something nagged at me. Like none of these names were right. Of course, I wouldn't mention this to Cas right now. He was worked up enough as it was.

"Hey. How's the name game going?" Shouted Sam from the kitchen. I could hear him coming in loudly, banging groceries around.

"Just fantastic!" I hollered back sarcastically. Cas threw me a glare and pointed to the board to make clear to me that it was NOT going fantastic. I gave him the 'no shit sherlock' look. Although it came as more of one of Sam bitchfaces. Sam banged around in the kitchen some more, before coming into the living area.

"Well. I've brought reinforcements!" I looked up and grinned as he held up beers in between his fingers. He smiled, blowing hair out of his face. I then heard a familiar laugh and turned to the redhead behind him. Cas glanced at her with relief even if he didn't smile. His face was still contorted, throwing a killer look at the list.

"Hey Charlie!" I grinned as she tossed me a beer. Cas eyed me, trying to let me know that the nearest were more important than beer. I nodded softly at him, trying to ease his racing mind. It didn't do a thing. Cas turned back, completely unresponsive when Charlie spoke.

"Sup Bitches." She laughed to herself, plopping down on the chair Cas had been sitting in. She took one glance at the board and made a face.

"Oof. Not going well then." She commented, snapping off the cap and taking a sip of her own beer. I snuck her a look and shook my head slightly. I nodded my head in Cas's direction to let her know it was a touchy subject. She bit her lip, noticing Cas's narrowed eyes and bone breaking grip on the marker cap in his hand.

Sam came around and glanced at the messy pile of books. He scanned the board and then Charlie's sympathetic expression. I threw him a warning glare, trying to tell him not to push it. Charlie caught it, but of course Sam didn't.

"Yeesh." Of course. That did it. The ticking bomb had gone off. Fuck.

Cas threw his hands up in the air angrily -and a bit dramatically if you ask me.- He growled, cursing something in Enocian and slammed his book to the ground. His balls curled into fists, his jaw clenched and stomped out of the room. His pounding footsteps echoed down the hallway and a few seconds later, as if on cue, I heard the bedroom door slam. And it slammed hard. The sound rang in our ears, the impact strong enough to break the door itself.

I winced and slowly looked at a flabbergasted Charlie who had dropped her beer in surprise. Sam blinked, trying to process what had happened, and once he did, he gulped, looking at his shuffling feet in guilt. There was a silence that killed.

"You going to get that or..." I groaned.

"Why can't you?" I snapped back at her. She raised her eyebrows and I could hear Sam's completely unsupportive snicker.

"He's your beloved." Charlie pointed down the hall with her other arm crossed over her chest. I stood, -flushed with frustration- completely unready to face the angry Cas. I gave one last look to Sam, pleading to get me out of this one. He shrugged trying to conceal his smirk. I shot daggers at him. I was so going to kill him!

I padded towards our room and very slowly twisted the doorknob. Oh god I know that there was a hurricane in there. Why the hell was I doing this again? Oh yeah... because Charlie made me!

I was just trying to blame her. I loved Cas and it tore me up to see him so upset. I gulped and opened the door.

"Cas? Babe?" Silence. Oh god... that was the worst anger. At least if he yelled, it was over with quickly. The silent anger lasted and if it didn't make you feel awful, nothing did.

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the window, back to me. I slowly made my way to the bed, sitting next to him silently. We sat there for a while, the sound was our breaths. I had a feeling Sam and Charlie were right outside, ears pressed against the door, ease dropping.

Finally, I spoke.

"It's not a big deal you know." Damn. I said the wrong thing. I was waiting for an explosion, but instead, he sighed shakily.

"I fail to see how it's not a big deal." He spoke calmly, but a bitterness hissed through his teeth.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, we will know when we get there." Cas nodded but I could still see the anger seeping through him.

"Cas- what's this really about?" I stared at his stoic expression. "Cas." I said more firmly, grasping his clenched hand. His tight expression softened as he looked down. His eyeslids hiding his watery blue eyes. His lips curled down into a loose frown. His long eye lashes lowered. I found myself lost looking at them.

His eyes were an entire galaxy of pure blue. Almost like a black hole, they sucked me in... causing me to lose train of thought. Not that I'd admit it.

"I... I have done so much wrong in my life. And there is nothing that I could ever do that would fix all the pain I've caused. While I do what I can, it's not enough. It will never be enough. I'm not enough." I shook my head, my lip twitching in anger.

"Stop talking about yourself like that! Cas, you are a hero. And while most of the world doesn't even know it, we do. Sam, Charlie, Bobby, Kevin. Me. Sure, you've made mistakes, but we all have."

"Yes but my mistakes aren't fix-" I cut him off. I cupped his face in my hands and shook my head again. I ran my thumbs over his cheekbones and my fingers placed on his chiseled jawline. Did he know what this was doing to him? It was eating him away, I know, I was the same way. But I couldn't let it happen to him.

"Stop." I paused. I was never good at talking about feelings. Hell, I almost locked them away! What was I supposed to say? I inhaled softly and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You are everything. To your family, to me... and will be to this child. Understand?" He didn't speak. My eyes narrowed, I couldn't place what he was thinking, and that frustrated me.

"I just want to get something right." A smile tugged at my lips and nodded. I finally understood it perfectly. He was scared. He was scared of screwing this up. Hell, I was freaking out to. But I had a gut feeling that this was the right thing to do. And that was rare.

"I know. So do I. But we will. The name will come in time, and it will feel right." He didn't move, his position remaining stiff for another few minutes. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed me.

It was quick. Gentle, barely a brush, but that damn kind always left me craving for more. As he pulled away, leaving my lips tingling, he smiled ever so slightly.

"I should've just gotten a cat." I chuckled, finally relaxing.

"You're not going crazy old cat lady on my watch." He scoffed and stood. I made a soft noise of protest, wishing he'd stay and that we could just stay locked away in here for a while.

"You hungry? I could go for some-"

"Pie?" I cut him off, excitedly. I grinned at him waiting for an answer impatiently. Never mind then. Guess my mind changed as the thought of some chocolate pie leaked into my brain. He rolled his eyes at my childish excitement.

"I was thinking burgers, but pie will work." He sighed reluctantly. I jumped up pumping my fist in the air. Cause, you know, it's pie!

 **...**

 **Castiel's P.O.V**

I felt much better. The heavy stress on my chest was still there, but Dean's smile could make that all vanish for a minute. I tuned Dean out as he grumbled a million and one complaints about how expensive cribs were.

We decided to stop at a baby store before a quick meal. I pushed the blue cart, slugging behind as Dean scanned all the cribs, pointing at every one and making snarky comments. The cart was getting heavy. Filled with a bookshelf to put together, a car seat, bibs, two packages of diapers, and a few odds and ends. A stuffed animal bee -something I had spent 15 minuets convincing Dean that we had to have,- a few teething toys, a wall shelf to put knick-knacks on, and a leather jacket. Yes, a leather jacket specifically designed for a baby.

I had rolled my eyes when Dean had picked it up with a grin. He narrowed his eyes and told me a baby had start somewhere! I ended up allowing him toss into the rapidly growing pile, knowing that there were some battles not worth fighting.

Also in the cart, was lotion, shampoo, a package of bottles, and a few books. I decided that books would be very important to our child. I didn't want them growing up blind to so much, like I had been when I first came to earth. So I had picked out "Goodnight Moon," "Where the Wild Things Are," and "Peter Rabbit." Dean also had a copy of the grim brother's fairy tales. Except this was the real version. With the real and quite gruesome tales. I wasn't sure how I felt about it at first. I mean, teaching a baby that Cinderella's stepsisters cut off their toes in order to fit in the glass slipper was not what I had in mind. But Dean made the valid point that we were introducing a child into the world, where the things that go bump in the night will do a whole lot more than hide under their bed. We might as well not sugarcoat the rest.

I scanned each crib, my eyes wide at the hundreds of options. They all looked like tiny prisons. And that unnerved me. I wanted the child to feel safe and at ease. Not like they were being put on lock down. I mean, the bunker was the safest place in the world.

All of them were so gender oriented too. A pale pink or pastel blue. Little flowers or cars painted on the edges. A mobile that hung above it, decorated with butterflies or trucks. I hated the stereotype people put on kids. From the beginning, most parents decided for them. You are female: play with dolls and paint butterflies. You are male: play with toy cars and dinosaurs. It bothered me, so I made a promise to myself. I would let my child grow into whatever person they want.

"How about this one?" His voice caught my attention, shaking me from my daze. Dean pointed to a white crib standing on display. It was simple, yet cozy. The white painted bars didn't look so much as a baby prison as some of the the others appeared. It was gender neutral, perfect for a boy or girl. I shrugged, inspecting it further.

"Hey! It comes with green sheets! It's a steal!" I chuckled and nodded as Dean pulled the large box of the shelf and grunted for my to assist him. I picked up the box and lifted it into the now overflowing cart.

"I call this a pretty successful load." Dean said with a grin. I smiled too, because for the first time, him and I felt like... what would Dean call it?... Yes.

A white picket fence family.

Dean and I paid and loaded the car with our goodies, the impala door creaking as I shut it. Dean opened the drivers side door, but did not get in. He instead gazed at me. The corner of his lips tugging a tiny smile.

"What?" I questioned, cocking my head. I was trying to read his expression, but he wouldn't let me. He shrugged.

"Pie time!" He said with a smirk. With another shrug he climbed into the car.

The engine roared to life, but I still stood outside. I blinked, coming to realization, that he was thinking the same thing. He felt like a white picket fence couple, with a baby on the way.

...

We sat at the diner, across from each other in bright red leather booths. The table was worn, water stains slowly destroying the polished wood. I tapped my finger against the table impatiently waiting for our food. Dean read the menu, licking his lips at the pictures of mouthwatering burgers. He slapped it down on the table and took a sip of his beer.

"So... I was thinking."

"Oh that never ends well." I cut him off, a playful smirk spreading on my face. I had learned the snarky tone from him. He chuckled and placed the beer down.

"Wow babe. I mean, I expect that from Sam maybe... but you? Now that's just cold." I shrugged, feeling pretty proud of myself for that.

"Anyway." He snorted, rolling his eyes. I nodded, allowing him to continue. "I was thinking- no, no. Cas don't say anything, just let me finish. I was thinking that we should convert the empty men of letters bedroom across from our room into the nursery. You know for convenience, and I will not allow a kid to sleep in our bed.

I nodded, agreeing with him. Although a little knot twisted at my stomach. I would feel much more at ease if the child spent the first several months in our room. But if Dean seemed okay, then I guess I could manage. He was the king of being overprotective.

"Here ya go boys! One mile-high apple pie, and a bacon cheeseburger." I smiled and nodded a thanks to the waitress. She was a cute girl. Always greeting us with a warm smile and a bottle of Dean's favorite beer.

A grin grew on Dean's face as he gaze heavenly at his pie. I snorted and threw my napkin at him. He jolted in surprise shooting a glare at me. He gave me a Sam worthy bitchface and motioned at me in confusion.

"You don't look at me like that way." I spoke with a gruff voice, pretending to be hurt.

"What the hell?"

"Exactly. You don't look at me that way. Only to your precious pie." I pointed out, folding my arms acting like I was taking offense. I guess it was my way of trying to ignore the pain in our chests. The fear that was so obviously affecting both of us, despite the excitement.

"Cas. Babe. Seriously?" I nodded, finally breaking as a smile broke through. His face fell in un amusement. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, stabbing his fork into his pie.

"I-" The phone rang. He blinked, trying to process that it was his phone that was ringing.

"You gonna get that?" He shook himself from his daze and riffled through his pocket until he found his vibrating phone. He squinted at the name, questionably. He shrugged and answered it, holding it up to his ear. I leaned forward, propping my weight on my elbows. I looked at him, trying to hear the person on the other line.

"Yeah. This is him... Uh yeah. It's still there." He paused and listened for a while. I could only hear muffled chatter.

Then. His face fell. His hand became shaky and the phone slipped through his fingers. He I gracefully caught it again, and held it up hesitantly. I mouthed his name, but he ignored it.

"Seriously?" His voice cracked. I was getting nervous. My stomach twisted uncomfortably, and my chest became tight. My head swirled with thoughts and worst case senecio's.

"Okay. Yeah! Uh... um thanks man! Yeah we'll be there."

He hung up the phone and stared at it for second, completely lost in his daze.

"Dean!" I nearly shouted. What was going on? He didn't speak, just gulped. I had long forgotten my burger, as Dean had long forgotten his pie. My heart beat quickened as did my breaths. I stared at him. Oh god, I felt queasy. Several expressions crossed his face. First shock, then confusion. Then denial. And a flicker of fear. He raised his head to meet my eyes. The biggest shit-eating grin spread across his face. Pure happiness.

"They found one." He paused and watched giddily, as my eyes lit up. It took me a minute to process what he meant. It then hit me like lightning.

We had found a child.

* * *

 **Thats the chapter! I originally was going to make this longer, but I felt that this was a better place to stop. The story will now be 4 chapters plus an epilogue, but my original plan still stays! R &R please and thank you! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! And welcome to chapter 3! Dean may seem a little emotionally unstable this chapter (he always is) but he will show it! You'll see what I mean! Reviews please!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cas's** **P.O.V**

Humans are amazing. Watching them evolve was like one surprise after the other. And I was like a five year old being told not to touch a glass object. I had to sit and watch. I wasn't able to interfere. I couldn't aid them along. I couldn't go down to their world.

And it was unbearable. As fascinated as I was, I always longed for more. To walk and talk among them. To learn with them! But my brothers always held me back.

Until Zachariah had a mission for me. I was to watch over Dean Winchester. Another human is what they said. And as much as I questioned why they wanted me protect "just another baby," I did what I was told.

I remember when he was born. I would never tell Dean about this. I'd freak him out -as tough as he was, he seemed awful skittish when talking about feelings and the past.- But he was a cute little baby. Chubby cheeks and tiny ears. He was quite the handful too. Mary had an extremely long labor and when he came, he proved to be a handful.

By the age of 2, Dean was running the household. He was devilishly witty for a toddler, with an abundance of curiosity. He'd run about the house for hours asking questions a mile a minute. But Mary loved him so much. I never could understand how humans love until I met Dean. In person anyway. And it wasn't until that day, that I recognized the immeasurable amount of love Dean's mother had for him. And for Sam too.

Even with her marriage problems, Dean was her light. Dean would somehow know when she was upset. His father the source of the pain. He would wrap himself around his mothers leg and repeatedly tell her he loved her. She would smile through her tears and pick him up, cradling him in her gentle arms. He would giggle and tell her that she, was his favorite mom.

Thinking back fondly, I remember the first time I made contact with Dean. Not that he would know of it. It was when his mother died. Two weeks to the day. He sat in his motel room staring blankly at the wall. Sammy was in his arms sleeping soundly. Dean cradled him, humming 'Blackbird' softly. I now wonder if it was to calm himself. Dean's eyes glistened with tears, although he didn't cry. He refused to cry. Refused to speak. Refused to be touched.

And Sammy... Dean was very reluctant to let John touch him too. Dean didn't sleep much either. Every time his eyes closed he just saw flames. His brothers distressed face, his mother's blood dotting his cheek. But he was exhausted. At the time, I had never experienced being tired. I had never experienced anything. But Dean looked almost sickly. So, I used my angel mojo -as Dean so often called it- and rocked Dean to sleep.

The encounter was brief and barely a distant memory long lost in Dean's mind. But to me, it was everything. It was my first rebel. And it felt good. It felt right.

"Cas!" I blinked out of my thoughts, the headlights on the dark road giving me a headache.

"Yeah?" My voice felt raspy stickiness. Dean looked at me in concern, his hands clearly gripping the steering wheel in his nervous state.

"You zoned out. You okay?" Dean's voice was a low whisper. I studied his face, hoping to get a peek at his emotions. I got nothing.

"I-I'm fine. You?" Dean tapped the steering wheel, his jaw clenched uncomfortably. He nodded, refusing to look at me.

"You're lying." A little noise escaped him, almost like he was trying to defend himself, although he knew he wasn't fooling me.

"What if I fuck this up?" He suddenly blurted, he too seemed surprised by his words. I exhaled a sigh of relief that I wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"You're not going to." I simply stated. I knew I wasn't going to get through his thick skull that he wasn't useless, It was the only statement that came to me.

"But what if I do?"

"Then you do. We are going to make mistakes, but it's not going to end the world." He gave me a look, I knew I had used the wrong choice of words. But he also knew I had a valid point, even if he wasn't going to show it.

"You're... you aren't having second thoughts... are you?" Dean blinked as if trying to process what I had asked. He looked at me almost offended.

"Cas! You kidding? No!... I want this." He whispered the last part, ripping a tight hand from the wheel and sliding it into my own. I gave it a reassuring squeeze as a tiny smile tugged at his lips.

"Can't this car go any faster?" I suddenly asked through our finally settled silence. Dean snorted and pressed the gas, the car speeding past the trees in a darkened blur.

 **...**

 **Dean's** **P.O.V**

The car drive was excruciatingly slow. It was 10 hours of dark roads and head splitting headaches. And that was me going 80 mph.

As soon as we had gotten the call, Cas and I had gotten out of that diner so fast we almost forgot to pay. With the backseat full of our treasures we sped home. Cas and I had dumped all the stuff in the bunker, with the exception of the car seat. And screamed for Sam.

He had popped into the entry way his brows furrowed in confusion.

"We're going to get our kid!" I shouted over the railing. Sam looked ecstatic.

"No way! Really?" I nodded enthusiastically and turned to leave.

"Hey! Care for detail?" I shook my head.

"No! I've got to go! Here's some of the stuff we bought!" I pointed to our rather large pile of supplies. I had hustled out clapping Cas out of his starstruck daze. He followed me silently, his expression had told me everything.

I opened my car door and looked over the hood. Cas was not on the other side. I turned and jumped in surprise as he grasped my face, and kissed me.

I felt his tongue run along my lower lip in his fiery kiss. He pulled away breathlessly looking at me deeply.

"What was that for?" I had barely panted out, still shocked by the sudden pounce.

"We're really doing this." He whispered. I smiled.

"Yeah. We are."

 **...**

The sun was barely over the tree line in Minnesota. The snow was piled in thick shimmering layers as the morning sun reflected off the specs. The car heat was blasted off on high. Kansas May have been cold this time of year, but it was not this snowy.

If we hadn't been rushing to get our little girl, I would have pulled over and taught Cas how to make snow angels and build a snowman.

But my adrenaline had peaked. My nerves were one thing. But that excitement clouded my judgment. I could see the same expression plastered on Cas's face. Our hands still tightly intertwined and I was pretty sure that Cas could feel my heart pulsing through my fingertips.

"Dean. Dean! Take a left here." I shook myself from the soothing feeling of Cas's thumb rubbing gently against my palm. I turned the steering wheel, wincing as my poor baby slid over the ice. The pot holes bounced us around as the road became uneven and gravely. This was the backroad to Mason's house.

Mason was a shifter hunter. He specialized in them. And was a close friend of Ellen. He was naturally on the list to look out for a orphan.

A little log cabin came into our view, smoke rising from the brick chimney. It wasn't one of those run down, nearly deserted homes, it looked fancy. Real expensive with a nice front porch and three car garage. Maybe it was because Mason had won the lottery.

He had won the lottery several years back. He bought himself a fancy cabin I guess where he could separate himself from people. He was always a real introvert. But I would kill for a cabin like that.

I parked the car and turned off the roaring engine. My poor baby was going to need some serious attention after those winter roads.

My legs felt like jello as I stepped out of the car. The winter air stung my nose and made my lungs burn as they struggled to get in air. And I don't think it was because of the bitter cold.

Cas emerged from the warmth of the car. His cheeks tinted pink and his eyes squinting from the bright snow, he looked at me, his long, slow breath evident as it huffed out like smoke. I gulped not even sure what to say. Oh god my knees were shaking. I'd blame it on the cold, but Cas knew I was lying.

We walked close together, savoring the warmth between our bodies, our hands clinging to our pockets in there numb state. We shuffled up the front porch. Paused. And knocked on the green door.

It swung open with a rush of hot air.

"Dean. Castiel." A young man smiled, holding out his hand, motioning us to come in. I gladly escaped inside, the heat tingling on my skin. I exhaled shakily glancing about the pleasant cabin. It was very homie quaint. If I ever had a domestic life, this is what it would like.

Cas shuffled his feet nervously looking down at the ground. He looked like he was about to burst with anticipation.

"You boys here for the girl?" I barely managed a nod. Damn. I was not normally like this.

"I'll get her in a minute, but let me give you the low down." Cas's head shot up with alert. I could see his heart rate rising, as had my own. Then the sudden thought came to me. What if she was a shapeshifter?

"Recently I was working a hunt. Downtown Minneapolis. A pesky shifter trying to spread his kind. Nothing out of the usual." I held my breath. "On my hunt I found his next target. A younger woman. She was basically homeless, drunk, and probably smoking, drugs, the whole deal. She was an easy target to get pregnant." Cas's eyes widened and shook his head slightly his fear rising up his neck.

"She however already had a little girl. Born almost 8 months ago." I nearly cut him off as I released my stressed breath he looked at me, practically beaming.

"Anyway. The girl was born at 32 weeks, so pretty early. And because of her early birth, mostly due to the mothers bad habits, she spent a month in the NICU." Cas's head turned at me frantically. He had read all about this. And he looked about ready to throw up. Anger pricked up my own neck. This mother was not a mother at all.

"Mother didn't care for her well. She's... really tiny. Not any health issues that I can see, but she's real small for nearly 8 months. And sleeps mostly."

"... How small?" Cas croaked out. I glanced at him questionably. I didn't care if she was the size of a mouse! I wanted to storm into that bedroom and hold her. I didn't care if she had fucking third eye, I would love her!

"...4.2 pounds at birth." Cas paused, gulping. Of course, he had read up on average weights and now was thinking too deeply about it.

"And the mother?" I practically hissed. If I ever saw this "mother" I would strangle her. Mason paused, looking at the ground,

"Dead." Cas's mouth formed an 'o' shape. I nodded, trying to swallow the rock in my throat. My hands left my pockets as they now felt clammy. My whole head had trouble wrapping around this.

"...Can... Can we see her?" I asked, my voice a raspy whisper. Mason nodded with a little smile and lead us down the hallway. On the slow walk towards the bedroom door, I found Cas's hand. He gripped my hand with a deadly squeeze. I couldn't feel it though. My hands were numb... from the cold. Let's just say that.

Mason slowly twisted the doorknob and revealed the master bedroom. There in the middle of the room, was a crib. He held the door for us and watched as I slowly crept in. I came closer and peered over the edge of the crib. A little gasp escaped.

There, wrapped up in a little purple blanket was the tiniest, sleeping baby girl. She had pale skin, with roses red cheeks, with the faintest glow of freckles dotted on her nose. She had long eyelashes that were shut peacefully. And the thick whisper of brunette hair. My heart nearly stopped as a picture of my brother sleeping peacefully at this age. She looked like him, with her wild hair. My big brother instincts seemed to kick right back into swing, but this time it was different.

Cas rested his hands on the crib, leaning over at the tiny human. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"She's beautiful." He barely chocked the words out in his gravelly voice.

"Yeah. Yeah she is." I whispered back. I was too emerged in watching her to notice that Mason had disappeared.

With a little scrunch of her face, she opened her eyes, to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes. Not like Cas's deep ocean blue, that seemed to reflect the galaxies. But a clear sky day. With whistle whisky clouds, that dimmed the sky almost into a silver. She looked up at us curiously, trying to understand the new faces. As if on instinct, I reached into the crib and scooped up the tiny girl.

It was just how I remembered it. Holding Sammy. That strong, proud sense of responsibility. That love that just radiated off of me. The protection that poured off me. I stared down at her rosy cheeks as she just gaze back. Her mouth gasped open slightly, revealing the pearly white buds that sprouted from her gums. I felt her warmth as she completely depended on me with her in my arms. She snuggled into her blanket and turned her head into my chest, nuzzling closer to my body heat.

A tear slid down my cheek.

Cas came closer, gazing down at her. He didn't touch her, instead he slid an arm around my waist and the other supported my arms.

"Dean? I think I have a name for her." I nodded in agreement and glanced at his eyes. We had the same exact thought.

"Welcome to the family Johanna Maryell Winchester."

 **...**

 **Back at the bunker...**

 **Sam's P.O.V**

"Sam! Get over here you giant. Help me hang this!" Charlie shouted over shoulder as she stood on tip toes, trying to hang the painting. I chuckled and took the painting of hot air balloons from her. I pounded the nail into the wall and hung the sunny painting. I stepped back and admired my work.

"Damn. We did good." Charlie commented looking around the room. I grinned.

"Yeah we did." I looked at the baby's new room. The room was already a pale yellow, so it made it easier to decorate.

On one side of the room was the white crib all set up, mattress in place, and forest green sheets tucked neatly over it. The crib had a white blanket folded over the railing, and Cas's stuffed bee sitting peacefully on the bed. Next to the crib was a dresser, also white to match the theme. It had a little lamp that Charlie found at the local antique store. It was pale blue... with yes, little bumble bees. Cas would be ecstatic. Also on the dresser was a basket full of diapers, bibs, and a few other necessities.

Hanging on the knob of one of the drawers, was Dean's leather jacket. I assumed it was Dean who convinced Cas to get the baby jacket. I chuckled at the thought of the conversation.

Hanging over the crib was the hot air ballon painting -also found at the antique store.- Charlie bounced on the big sky blue rug underneath her feet. She was beaming with self pride.

On the other side of the room, was a toy box and bookshelf. Now, this was the big surprise. I mean, the whole room decoration was a surprise, but this, was the most important.

In the toy box was an assortment of our favorite childhood toys. A tin of green army men (for later years) wooden blocks, a toy train for toddlers, and a few stuffed animals. Yes, a little moose. A little squirrel. A stuffed dog. And Charlie's contribution, a little stuffed Hedwig.

On the book shelf, were the classics... the original, original grim fairy tales. The entire Harry Potter series -Guess who added that?- And Goodnight Moon. Dean had read that to me every night until I was six. Even after that I had snuck it from under my pillow and read it to myself in the dark. It was comforting, the repetitive words. Dean's soft voice when he read it had always lured me to sleep.

Also on the shelf, something I had found a long time ago, was a little Chevy 67 Impala model. Cas would roll his eyes when he saw it, but it would all be worth the look on Dean's face.

A photo album also sat on the shelf. It had our entire family. From mom and dad. To Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. Ash and Rufus. Charlie, Garth, and Kevin... Yes even a picture of Crowley. As much as I was at first against the idea, Charlie pointed out he was part of our history. I felt no choice but to give in.

I backed out of the room taking one last grinning glance at it all. Then the sudden thought hit me like a hammer.

I was going to be an uncle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go, plus an epilogue! This story is also up on my AO3 account. Reviews are welcomed, and please check out my other story: Run For Home Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! And welcome back to chapter 4! This will be the last chapter on this story, but I will do an epilogue, because I can and I think Cas and Dean being parents is the cutest thing ever!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dean's** **P.O.V**

"We're here!" I shouted over the railing of the bunker, announcing our presence proudly. I practically skipped down the steps, sliding my hand over the railing -the thought of sitting on the railing and sliding down a possibility- and the stupidest grin spread on my face. Teeth showing, dimples deep, man I looked like I had just won the lottery! Oh But I had won something so much better.

Cas followed me slowly kicking the door closed behind him. He carried the car seat in, focusing on not rocking the sleeping baby inside. Jo was wrapped up in a little white blanket, with a yellow and blue duck print. She was snoozing, but the change from the car had woken her daze. She had slept almost the entire 10 hour car ride back to the bunker. She was an angel... actually scratch that -most of them are dickheads.-

I skipped the last two steps and was instantly greeted by my brother and Charlie, all smiles and open arms, waiting impatiently for a hug. I gave Charlie a quick squeeze, she giggling in response. I could feel her shaking with excitement, her attention turning to Cas as he still slowly made his was down the stairs. I stopped and looked up at my little brother... up, damn I hated that he was taller.

"Congratulations old man." He winked, but pulled me in for a back slapping hug. You couldn't slap the grin off my face even if you tried. I could feel the soreness of my cheek bones from that stupid smile. It was like it was glued there. Charlie squeaked, causing me to let go of Sam.

"Oh my gods... she's so freaking cute!" Her voice could have easily gone a whole octave higher. I chuckled as she bent down to the car seat. Cas rested the seat down and just gazed at his new daughter. He smiled, teeth showing, his eyes sparkling like a thousand stars. Sam squatted down pushing back the clothed roof to get a clear view of his new niece.

She squirmed slightly, her face scrunching as she tried to get comfortable.

"Uncle Sammy... Aunt Charlie.." Charlie looked up at me wide-eyed and mouth gaped open. I shrugged and grinned. The look of pure joy showed up on her face.

"Meet Johanna Maryell Winchester." Sam beamed proudly and I had to say, it was nothing compared to the beam on Cas' face. I mean his shoulders were broad, his chest out, a fondness no words could describe plastered on his face. His eyes twinkled and his smile softened, a look that made my heart slam against my ribcage repeatedly.

"Can I hold her?" Sam asked giddily. He looked like a five year old being given their first puppy. I gingerly lifted Jo from her seat, she stirring from the touch. Her little fingers pushed through the blanket and stretched out to touch my index finger. Her entire hand could barely wrap around my one finger.

God she was so tiny. I mean even at 8 months old, she was so behind. Her mother, which I barely considered a mother, had been living out on the streets. An old drunk who smoked too much and was supposedly involved with some bad people. That's why Jo was so small. The bitch had put her- my daughter in danger! Jo was only born at 32 weeks, and spent a month in the NICU. She didn't have any health issues, that were clear -thank god- but she was behind in growth.

But I got to tell you. There was no word in the whole world that would describe the feeling of this. It was something no one believed until they became a parent. I did not think I could love someone more, until her tiny baby blue eyes met my green ones. Until her pink lips opened into a little yawn that grew into a gummy smile.

I realized that I was supposed to give her to Sam. But my arms were stiff. I didn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever, but Sam grunted impatiently.

"Alright!.. bitch." I smirked. He mouthed 'jerk' and looked down at his niece. Jo's expression changed from the smile to wide-eyed curiosity. Like she was fascinated with him. She grasped the edge of her blanket, tugging his hair softly towards her mouth. Sam reached up and pulled it from her mouth. Compared to my own hands, his were twice the size! But she didn't seem timid with the giant in front of her.

"Okay quit hogging the baby! My turn!" Charlie joked, although she held out her hands completely unamused when Sam turned his back on her, hiding Jo in his arms.

Charlie was talking to her in a hush whisper. I could only make out the words 'nerd' and 'Hermione.' Sam grinned at me.

"You did pretty good Dean." I nodded.

"I know." He chuckled and turned to give Cas a quick hug.

"We did better though!" Sam nearly squealed this pointing down the hallway. My face dropped in confusion as Cas's head tilted. Charlie turned back at us, rocking Jo and nodding in excitement. Suddenly, I began to wonder what dumbass prank my brother had pulled on me. He motioned us to follow. I reached to take Jo back in my arms, but Charlie jerked away, rushing to follow Sam to the bedrooms.

He stopped at the white door, Charlie stopping behind him. He nodded his head towards the door.

"Go in." He stated simply. This was just an extra men of letter's room. We had 5 or 6 of them.

Cas slowly turned the knob and slowly opened the old door with a creak. His faced dropped in shock, his eyes wide and his smile spreading. He stepped in, for me to follow.

The room was amazing. All our crap that we had bought, all set up and laid out neatly. Cas spun around laughing.

"You did this!?" He pointed to Charlie and Sam. They nodded in unison.

"Looks good, huh?" Charlie leaned in. I grinned, absolutely speechless. I could not ever remember I time where I was this happy.

She held out her arms, Jo squirming towards me as I took her gently.

"Hey Jojo. Check out your new room." I said taking her around. She squirmed, fully awake and ready to move. I chuckled, unwrapping her blanket. I sat down on the rug. Everyone else gathered around us as I sat her down. She rolled and twisted for a minute before sitting up on her own.

"Well look at you champ!" She looked at me and giggled so hard that she fell over again. The room was filled with light hearted laughter, as she pushed herself up again.

Cas came around and sat down across from me. She began to scoot towards him in little bounces. Cas beamed. He held out his hands and moved closer. Jo looked up at him and smacked his hand with her own. It was so small, her palm resting against his. She beamed up at him.

I chuckled and looked up at Cas. He didn't say anything. Just smiled.

 **2 Days** **Later...**

I sat on the couch, the bunker completely silent. Finally.

Sam and Charlie were out on a hunt. They had left in the early morning hours, to drive two hours to some redneck town with a werewolf. Nothing out of the ordinary... well for us anyway. I shifted ever so slightly, really hoping that it wouldn't wake Jo.

She had been refusing to sleep unless she was in our arms. And by 'our,' I meant me. She'd get fussy as soon as she went to Charlie or Sam, but she settle down with me. And Cas...

It's day three of being parents, and he still hasn't held her. And this annoyed me, if I was being honest. I was not going to be left alone like this. We made this decision together, and we were going to go through it together, because god dammit!

But I knew it wasn't neglect that plagued Cas. He was too protective for that. But, something bothered him, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

She cooed softly in her light daze, but that meant she was about to wake up. I inhaled taking in the last few seconds of blissful silence, before she woke up with a start.

"Please. Not today." I whispered gruffly. You could almost hear my eye roll. She slowly seemed to calm down, but her face still red as tears fell with a soft wail. I lifted her up against my shoulder and bounced her and rubbed her back softly. That always seemed to work. It worked with Sammy. I began to hum 'Dust in the Wind' by Kansas, hoping it will soothe her. It worked.

I repositioned her back into my arms and finally felt relaxed as I sat back onto the couch. I closed my eyes, still trying to process everything. And the silence helped. Until the bunker door creaked closed.

"Dean?" My eyes opened reluctantly -could you tell I was tired?-

"Hey." I whispered, motioning to my sleeping girl. He smiled softly at her.

"You look tired."

"Really? What gave it away?" Cas rolled his eyes and began to walk past, to drop off the groceries in the kitchen.

"Cas hold on!" I jumped up... well as best as I could without waking the fussy little monster in my arms. He turned to me and glanced down at Jo and then back up at me.

"I can take to food. You can hold her." I suggested, more like enforced. I wanted him to just hold her. Then he'd understand.

"Really Dean. I can take this." He held up the bags and began to turn, but I gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

"Cas, just take her!" I nearly snapped. He furrowed his eyebrows, the same way he does when he's frustrated.

"I-I... can't." Oh lord. He stumbled over his words and almost backed away.

"Why?" I didn't ask, as much as I demanded. He exhaled. I narrowed my eyes, locking my knees. He had to be real careful what he would say next.

"... It's not that I don't want to, Dean... I just... what if she doesn't like me? What if I drop her?" His eyes widened, horrified. I snorted.

"Cas, you're being stupid. You won't drop her. And she's not going to hate you." He nodded with a small gulp. The ex angel had killed hundreds of monsters and had come close to wiping out have of heaven. And he was afraid of holding his daughter.

Slowly I held out my arms, nearly thrusting Jo in his arms. He paused and watched the expression on Jojo's face change. With a slight nod, he opened his arms.

I felt the weight release on my arms as Cas took Jo. Jo immediately opened her eyes with a little fuss by the new scent and pair of strong arms. Cas nearly jumped, but relaxed as she settled down. The tiniest smile turned the corners of his lips upward.

"Hi Johanna." Cas whispered. Jojo snuggled into his chest happily situated with the new arms holding her. I grinned.

"See? Not so bad." Cas didn't answer. He was lost in a trance watching Jo let out a yawn. I stepped closer, sheltering little Jo in our towering bodies. Cas kissed my forehead and smiled at me. At look in his eyes made my legs turn to mush.

"You can go take the groceries." Cas grunted, sitting down in his arm chair. I threw my head back with a laugh, only to be shushed by Cas. I grabbed the bags and went into the kitchen.

I shoved boxes in cupboards and fruit into the fridge. I stuck an apple in my mouth as I threw out any bad leftovers and tossed one of Sam's salads into the trash. He would be pissed later, but I had to make room for my blueberry pie. I pulled out a nasty looking little jars of baby food that Cas had picked out. I was not about to let my girl eat this shit. She was a Winchester. Which meant she was going to eat like a Winchester... and Sam did not count.

God, it's like he's part rabbit sometimes.

I trudged back towards the library, my apple core still in my mouth. My eyes blink slowly. I felt exhausted.

I paused at the large arch way. In the arm chair, feet propped on the table, was Cas. He had pulled off his trench coat and wrapped him and Jo in it. His head was fallen to the side, Jo curled his arms, the both of them sleeping soundly.

I took a double take to make sure this was all real. I had a husband. I had a daughter. A little girl whose entire life depended on mine!

But there they were. The dream I've always longed for, but never once imagined I'd get.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Epilogue will be out next! Review please! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	5. Epilogue

**Hello! Welcome to the very last chapter!... unless you want a part two of the epilogue with other little moments from their life as parents. Comments greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **Let me know if you want a part 2 of the epilogue**

 **Also, Prequel to Run for Home out now! It's called Gateway!**

* * *

 **15 months...**

 **Cas's P.O.V**

"Aw come on Jojo!" Dean whistled as Johanna giggled enthusiastically. She was standing quite wobbly in my arms, as I bent over and held her up. She swayed slightly, but it was mostly caused my her incessant laughing. I told her that she could do it, in Enochian of course. I was teaching her. Just simple phrases and she'd babble a slurred response. But it was somewhat correct.

She was 15 months and still wasn't walking. I had to say, this put me on edge, because most babies could walk by a year. But Johanna couldn't. She tried and it frustrated her to a point where she would just give up. She could go far on all fours but that was only within the last two months. I suspect it had something to do with her mother's bad habits while pregnant with her. Dean called her again, only a few feet away, his arms wide open.

"I will pay you money if you do this!" He was in a crouched position on the other side of the large rug in her room. She looked back at me and smirked, squirming for me to let her go.

"Really Dean? Bribery?" Sam scoffed. Dean sent him a look like bribery was the only option.

Johanna squealed with laughter. She thought her fathers frustration was just hilarious. I urged her to move, but she just giggled and swayed to the left. I pulled her up again and cleared my throat.

"Come on Johanna." I nudged her, and she stepped forward. Sam held his breath from where he was standing, the camera ready in his hands. He had plans to catch every moment of her life. Dean gave a little nod of encouragement. His eyes never leaving hers. I let go of one hand, which she held out for balance. She narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue slightly in absolute concentration.

Another step. Dean's -what would he call it?- Yes, his shit-eating grin only grew. Another step.

I let go of her other hand, and she stood. A little wobbly, but without another seconds thought, she took another 3 or 4 steps, before collapsing into Dean's arms with a giggle.

"Ah ha! That's my girl! Dean jumped up and swung Johanna in his arms. "Look at you Champ!" She shrieked with laughter and Sam chuckled from behind the camera.

"Did she do better than me?" Sam asked his head shaking, a smiled curled on his lips.

"You knew how to at 10 months! But you refused to walk, you lazy ass!" Dean laughed louder and let me tell you, it was the most beautiful sound.

"Daaadaaaa!" She shrieked. Johanna held out her arms for me, trying to squirm away from Dean tickling her sides. She had learned to speak pretty quickly compared to most kids. Her first word was 'dad,' of course, but Dean and I argued for a week whether who she had directed it to. It didn't matter now though, because now, she talked up a storm... even if we couldn't always understand it.

"You did it." I stated, taking her from Dean. "I did it! I did it!" She repeated over and over, before babbling to herself in random syllables. I told her that I loved her in Enochian. She repeated it back with a slurred giggle.

 **...**

 **3 Years**

 **Dean's P.O.V**

"Daddy! Give me pie!" She held her arms out expectantly, waiting impatiently for her pie. I chuckled from the fridge. Oh god, she was a mini me.

"Nope. You haven't eaten your carrots." Sam answered before I got the chance to. I scoffed from where I was, my head inside the fridge looking for my pie. I swear to god, if Sam threw it out to make room for his fucking healthy shit, I was gonna kill him dead. Sam was not what I'd call the fun uncle. He was the uncle that made kids eat vegetables and play checkers. Not that I would know what that was like.

Jojo threw Sam a dirty glare. The same expression I often threw. Sometimes it freaked me out how similar she was to me. Her freckles scrunched up with anger.

"No!" She pouted. I turned around almost amused as she was playing a dangerous game. Sam choked a little on his beer.

"Excuse me?" Sam and I spoke simultaneously. I crossed my arms and Sam sat down his beer with a little thud that interrupted the thick silence.

"No!" She said this louder, crossing her arms and kicking the leg of the table. She adjusted herself in her seat. I came around to face her.

"Jo? I'm not playing this game. Carrots first. Pie later." She threw daggers at me with piercing blue eyes. It was Cas's pissed off look. She was a master of expression.

"Jo, eat you carrots." Sam directed. Thank god I had him, because I would understand how she felt and just given her the pie. I was such a damn softie when it came to her. I stood my ground.

"No. I don't want to." She stated again. Oh I had had enough of this. I narrowed my eyes.

"Johanna Maryell Winchester, eat those carrots." I spoke sternly. Sam glanced at me, knowing better than to speak. He had heard this voice before -I had used it on him in his rebellious toddler stage, when Dad wasn't around to parent.- She looked at me devilishly. She knew she was testing me. Clever girl thought her could get her way. Jo stuck her chin the air.

"Nooo!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"No pie then." She finally cracked. Jo slammed her hands down and began to scream, angry, hot tears rolled down her pink cheeks. Sam looked at me. We both know she wasn't normally like this. She was my good girl. But she was going through that phase. "Alright. You need to go calm down." I pulled her up under her arms and took her out of the kitchen and into the hallway as she kicked and swung angrily. And she kicked hard. For such a small kid, she could pack a punch.

She sniffled as I sat her down, her eyes still flashing me a glare. "Listen to me Johanna. You need to calm down now. You need to listen to Uncle Sammy. And more importantly, me. You know with the world we live in, that is important. Understand?" I had used her full name, which meant I meant business. I had always called her nicknames. Jo, Jojo, Champ, Little hunter. I wiped her fresh tears away, and pushed her messy blonde hair away. She nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. I sighed as she wrapped her little arms around my neck. I patted her back.

"It's okay. Now go apologize to your Uncle." She stepped back and shook her head. Not in an arrogant way, but shyly. "Go in there and apologize. He will not love you any less, I promise." She bit her lip and gave a little nod.

"Okay Daddy."

 **...**

 **5 years**

 **Cas's P.O.V**

A soft wail came across the hall, waking me with a start. Dean had his arm thrown across my waist, stomach pressed against the bed, his face hidden in his pillow. He snored softly. I pulled off the blankets.

"Dean? Johanna's crying." I got a small noise of protest from him. He pulled himself closer to me, sighing in the warmth. I grunted, smacking him in the shoulder. I flung off the blankets and swung my legs out of bed. Dean made another groan of protest in his lazy state. I rubbed my eyes with a grouchy yawn and walked over the cold floor boards into Johanna's room.

"Jo?" I whispered, standing in the door way.

"Daddy? The monsters are going to get me." My heart dropped into my stomach. I came in and sat on the edge of her bed. She was sitting up, her braids a mess. She held her stuff bee to her chest.

"The monsters are not going to get you. There are no monsters here, I promise." She sniffed.

"But I saw it. The ghost got aunt Charlie. And we had no salt!" She began to cry softly again. But I pulled her into my arms, her tears making my AC/DC shirt damp. Well... Dean's shirt.

"Jo. We've got lots of salt. And aunt Charlie's fine. She's just sleeping in the next room. Okay?" She nodded into my chest. I kissed the top of her head softly.

"Daddy? Bee wants a kiss too." I chuckled softly and kissed the stuff animal. I pulled her away gently.

"Come on, let's go salt the rooms." She smiled a little and nodded again. So we did. She grabbed the salt container and sprinkled a salt line in front of every door of every room, including Dean and mine. No ghost could get into the bunker, but if this made her feel better, than I was all for it. We did all the bedrooms and then walked back towards hers. At the last second she turned and ran into our room.

She crawled into bed next to Dean and slid underneath the blankets. Dean, in his half unconscious state, turned towards his side and tossed an arm around her.

"Hey save room for me." I grunted. She giggled in response and moved closer to Dean's chest. I slid in and threw my arm around both of them in my protective hold. Dean planted a kiss on top of her head and feel back asleep. She turned over to face me as I closed my eyes. I felt her little hand on my jaw as she kissed my nose. She slid under the blankets and sighed happily.

I couldn't help but smile a little. This was my family. It wasn't perfect, but they were mine. And I would do absolutely anything to protect them. With that, I fell asleep. That is, until the next morning, when the left side of the bed was cold.

"What the? Son of a bitch."

 **...**

 **7 Years**

 **Cas's P.O.V**

"Johanna? What are you doing?" She giggled and tugged at Sam's hair.

"Braiding. Aunt Charlie taught me how to." Charlie sent Sam a smirk before returning to her laptop. Sam sent a bitchface towards her and grunted as Johanna pulled his head back.

"There!" She squealed and scrambled around to the front and looked at her uncle. I chuckled.

"Don't tell me I look like a princess." Sam huffed.

"No! You look like a warrior queen who's about to kick ass!" Johanna punched the air with a giggle.

"I've taught her well." Charlie piped up. I snorted as she launched herself off the couch. She too busy punching a pillow to hear my reaction.

"Do you mean kick butt?" I asked sternly. Sam snorted.

"Ass-butt." He scoffed under his breath. I shot him a dirty glare. I was trying to teach my daughter manners!

"Same thing. I'm gonna hunt the bad guys!" She said with a shrug before running off towards her room. I groaned.

"I'm not getting her into this life. Not yet at least." Sam shrugged.

"What can I say? She's like her other dad." Sam shrugged, his voice hinted with laughter.

"Yeah... because we need another Dean Winchester around here." Sam threw his head back and laughed and I knew he couldn't agree more. Only minutes later did I hear a shattering scream. Then, thundering footsteps and a roar.

"A werewolf is coming! He's gonna rip out our hearts!" A shriek echoed down the hallway as Johanna came running through the library at full speed. Her small feet pounded the floor as she came stampeding around the tables. She held a lightsaber -a gift from Charlie- in one hand, and her notebook in the other. It had her Enochian lessons in it, but she often pretended it was her spell book. Dean's heavy steps followed as he roared. Sam scoffed at his childish ways.

"I'm going to eat your heart!" Dean sneered, running around the table and grabbing little Jo's waist and pulling her into a hug.

"Not today!" She squealed. She used her lightsaber and smacked Dean in the arm, and he dropped her in surprise. "Hiya!" Johanna screamed as she kicked her dad in the shin. "Be gone monster!" She wacked Dean again as he fell to the ground in his pretend death.

"Yeah! Be gone jerk!" Sam shouted suddenly, chucking his book at Dean's head. Dean sent Sam a killer look as he got up. He suddenly smirked at his little brother and turned to Johanna.

"Hey champ. Sammy's a demon." Her eyes widened with horror and then narrowed with her devilish smirk. Sam shook his head and stood, completely unexpected by the sudden switch of target. his eyes widened and he bit his lip, shaking his head and hands. He backed away. Johanna launched herself at Sam.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Uncle!" She screamed smacking Sam repeatedly in the hip as that was as high as she could reach.

"I'm not the demon! Your dad is!" I rolled my eyes at their childish nonsense. She dropped her fist and turned, completely stumped. She dropped her arms in defeat.

"Which one?!" Charlie nearly choked from laughing so hard.

"Cas! He's the demon! Exorcise him!" She gasped and scrambled for her notebook. She flipped to a random page and started chanting in Enochian. That wasn't how you exorcise, but that was okay. She was really chanting the word demon over and over. I grunted because this nonsense was nothing but trouble for the future. But her excitement won me over.

"Oh no!" I grasped my chest and sank to my knees. I finally played her game. She jumped up and cheered!

"Finish him!" Shouted Dean. I was going to kill him. Johanna launched herself on to my stomach as I fell backwards. Dean pretended to collapse over her, laughing and punching my arm. Sam stood again and threw himself over Dean.

"He's dead!" She squealed. Yes, I was almost dead, by my husbands' weight crushing my lungs. And on top of that, Sam's weight was like an entire elephant on me. And I would know what that's like.

"Get off of me." I huffed. Johanna giggled as Dean tossed her into the air. We unknowingly remained relaxed as Charlie snapped a bunch of pictures.

That photo album would be filled by the next year. And many would follow after that, as our family changed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Again, let me know if you want a part two of the epilogue! Review! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
